1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems for domestic appliances, and more particularly to front-to-back showcase lighting systems for domestic refrigerators.
2. Description of Related
It is known to illuminate the food storage chamber of a domestic refrigerator when an access door to the chamber is opened. The food storage chamber is typically illuminated by a light source, such as an incandescent bulb, located within the food storage chamber toward its rear. The light source takes up space within the food storage chamber that could otherwise be used for food storage and provides non-uniform lighting within the chamber.